


Eat Jin.

by ddaeng96



Category: A.R.M.Y - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2seok - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Food Sex, How Do I Tag, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, hobi has a thing for jin, hobi wants to become a better cook, jin and j-hope have fun in the kitchen, jin has a thing for hobi, jin has outstanding cooking abilities, we all knew that already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaeng96/pseuds/ddaeng96
Summary: Jin and Hoseok have fun in the kitchen while the other members are asleep.





	Eat Jin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to anyone that reads this, thank you!

 Hoseok looked at the plate of food in front of him, taking a whiff and commenting a _"Wah."_ Seokjin's cooking always amazed him. That's how his passion to learn how to cook came alive. He had tried watching Seokjin work his magic in the kitchen but he knew that, like anything, if you want to learn you have to practice. So as he was eating some of the steamed vegetables and cutting his steak, he said.

- _I'd like to learn how to make something like this._ \- Everyone around the table was eating and making jokes, Yoongi was just listening to them and eating his food so he was the only one who heard that Hoseok was talking.

\- _You said something, Seokie?_ \- He asked, chewing on a piece of meat. Hoseok shook his head with a small smile on his face.

\- _Nothing hyung. I just love Seokjin-hyung's cooking._

\- _Ahh.. hyung!_ \- Yoongi suddenly raised his voice towards Seokjin who was happily filling his mouth with food, listening to the maknaes talking about a new video game they were obsessing over. Seokjin looked up towards the two with his cheeks filled with food, looking like a chipmunk and asked, a bit muffled.

- _What?_

\- _Seokie said he loves your cooking._ \- He grinned widely at Seokjin who looked at Hoseok and smiled a bit with mouth still completely filled with food. Hoseok's cheeks got tinted pink cause of how cute Seokjin looked like that. He had always had a crush on Seokjin but was too afraid to act on it or tell him or anyone. So he just kept it to himself. The most he'd do is hug his hyung, or hold his hand... In a friend way, of course. It was no secret to him that his other members were a little.. "too close" with each other but he didn't know where they all stood on the whole.. relationship thing. Besides, they were co-workers and nothing good comes out of co-workers who sleep with each other.. Right? He tried calming himself down so he could talk normally and said.

\- _I do love your cooking. And hyung,_ \- He looked and smiled at Seokjin whose chipmunk cheeks had gradually swollen down as he was chewing on his last piece of food and swallowing it. - _I'd love it if you taught me on how you do the magic you do with your hands._ \- This time around Jin's cheeks got tinted pink.

\- _O-of course Seokie. I'd love to give you some pointers._ \- He smiled at Hoseok. Jin soon finished his food way before everyone else so he just sat at the table looking around and listening to what his members were talking about, casually laughing with them or throwing in a dad joke. Then he looked over at Hoseok. He was staring intensely at Jin but when Jin looked at him, his face immediately turned away to his left to pretend he's listening to what Jungkook was saying. Jin saw it. He also saw how his ears were red from embarrassment. And he suddenly felt playful. Pulling his chair closer to the table, he lifted his leg up and pointed it straight at Hoseok's crotch. Hoseok jumped at the foot appearing out of nowhere that's now rubbing his clothed dick. He looked at the other side of the table and there Jin sat, acting like nothing was happening, still laughing and clapping like a seal, while continuing his work on the younger member's crotch. Hoseok decided to finish his food as fast as possible while trying to seem unfazed. Jin didn't like not getting any reaction so he started moving his foot faster, happy with the fact that the young rapper was already half hard. Hoseok’s face contorted weirdly, trying to contain himself. And then the older stopped. He just retreated his leg and Hoseok almost let out a whine cause he was feeling so good and now it was taken away from him. He looked at the older male with a questioning look and Jin just smirked and winked at him then got up to start clearing up the table, as most of the members were done with their food. Just the ever talking Taehyung was left with almost half a plate full of food. Too busy with talking to eat. Jin shook his head, disapprovingly.

\- _Kim Taehyung!_ \- He said firmly and the other immediately looked up at him.

\- _Yes hyung?_

\- _Are you going to eat or talk? Pick one cause I don't have all night to deal with you, boy._ \- Taehyung bowed his head apologetically.

\- _I'm.. Not hungry anymore hyung. I'm sorry._ \- Jin giggled and patted Taehyung's head.

\- _It's okay, go play in your room now._ \- Taehyung gave the older his boxy smile and retreated to his room with Jungkook and Jimin. Yoongi let out a light yawn and saying good night, he went into his room to most definitely, sleep.

\- _Hyung do you need help with cleaning up?_ \- Namjoon asked, standing up and picking up his plate.

\- _No, Joonie it's okay. Seokie is here to help. Right?_ \- He looked over at Hoseok who was just awkwardly sitting in his chair, trying to hide his boner.

\- _Yeah. You can go and rest, Namjoon-ah. We'll take care of this._ \- Jin giggled and winked at Hoseok.

\- _Yes, we will take care of this._ \- Namjoon handed his plate to Jin saying a good night and walked to his room, passing by the younger members in Taehyung's room. The maknaes were cuddled up on the bed, watching a movie. And being actually quiet for once. Namjoon was surprised but not very surprised. Their schedules were so busy it's no wonder they don't have much energy. None of them really had much energy. He closed the door carefully and went in his own room. He laid down on his bed and drifted off to sleep in no time. The maknaes were also asleep soon enough. And Yoongi had been living in dreamworld for a while now.

Back in the kitchen, Jin was washing the dishes with Hoseok standing on his right taking the dishes from him one by one and drying them with a towel, stacking them on top of each other.

\- _So.._ \- Jin started. - _You like my cooking?_

\- _Yes._ \- Hoseok answered, not even looking at Jin, pretending the dishes were the most interesting thing in the world.

\- _And you would like to be taught some of my magic?_ \- He giggled handing another plate to the younger, except he wasn't letting it go. Hoseok knew Jin wanted him to look at the older so he did. Jin winked at him and let go of the plate, the other almost dropping it. He started drying it as he responded.

\- _It's just that.. I would like to help you, hyung. You always cook for us and I know you're tired too. We're all tired. But you even more because you look after us as well. It's not an easy job and I would like to take some of the weight off your shoulders._ \- Jin rinsed off the leftover dish soap from his hands and dried them off, turning to Hoseok.

\- _What a sweet boy. I would love to teach you, Seokie._ \- He smiled at the older, drying off the last plate and putting it on top of the rest. - _Let me get that._ \- Jin commented as he walked behind Hoseok, taking the stack of plates and walking off to the cupboard on the farther right. Just when the older male tiptoed to open the cupboard and slide in the plates was when Hoseok saw it. He gulped, which to him seemed like it was too loud and he hoped the older didn't hear that. Jin was wearing an apron, it was mid-thigh long and you couldn't really tell what clothes he was wearing from the front. He had a long sweatshirt on that stopped right at the bottom of his asscheeks, so when he lifted his arms up, the sweatshirt went up as well and Hoseok saw the older was wearing white lace panties. They hugged his bottom so well, the younger thought they were made just for him. When the raven haired older was done, he closed the cupboard and turned to face a flushed, sweat running down his cheeks Hoseok. His eyes were glued down to the other male's privates and Jin suddenly felt shy.

\- _Seokie._ \- He started with a soft, low voice. The younger finally looked up at the other's eyes. - _How about we start the cooking lesson?_ \- He smirked.

\- _Sure hyung._ \- He responded and just watched Jin as he was walking to the fridge picking stuff out. He came back to the island counter carrying whipped cream, strawberries and cherries. Hoseok looked at him with a raised eyebrow. - _Hyung are we making a fruit salad?_ \- The older giggled, opening the whipped cream bottle and shaking it up.

\- _You can call it that._ \- He stuck his tongue out, spraying whipped cream on it. Then he put the bottle back on the island counter and wrapped his arms around Hoseok's neck, diving in for a kiss. Their tongues started dancing together, licking off the whipped cream and when it was all gone they were just making out. Jin moaned when Hoseok pulled him in closer by the waist and their crotches were touching. A few seconds later they pulled away from the kiss needing air and Jin looked wild. His big, plump lips were red, swollen and wet, hair was messy, his eyes filled with need and Hoseok's jeans tightened even more, his dick twitching, because wow, he didn't know Kim Seokjin could look even prettier. He grabbed the older by the neck and pulled him in for another kiss, unable to stop himself. Soon enough his hands were travelling down Jin's back, groping and squeezing his ass tightly and the older moaned into Hoseok's mouth, who gladly drunk his beautiful sounds.

\- _Seokie.. I.._ \- He started rubbing his crotch onto the rapper's, needing any kind of friction, the other's breath hitched as he started to feel hotter and hotter.

\- _Jinnie.. Stop.._ \- But the raven haired male didn't listen, his movements kept the slow, harsh pace until the red haired pushed him away. Jin whined.

\- _Seokie.. Please, I need you._

\- _Hyung. Remember this is my cooking lesson. I want to show you my skills as of now and you can give me pointers on how to improve._ \- Jin pouted, crossing his arms across his chest. - _Come on baby, it will be loads of fun._ \- Hoseok smirked and Jin blushed at the nickname, nodding his head. - _Turn around._ \- He instructed and the older obeyed immediately, turning his back to Hoseok as he untied his apron, throwing it away somewhere on the ground, he pushed Jin's hands up and he got the hint keeping his hands straight up in the air as Hoseok slid off his sweatshirt, throwing it on the ground as well. Then he turned Jin around and admired his body. The white lace panties soiled with pre-cum, the head of his dick peaking out from the rim. Hoseok reached down with his thumb and smeared the pre-cum all over the head of Jin's dick which had the older moaning in pleasure, begging for more.

\- _Such a naughty kitten. Already so wet and hard for daddy._ \- He felt the raven's dick twitch at his words. He smirked. - _Kitten likes it, hmmm?_ \- Jin bit his lip, nodding. - _Use your words, kitten._

\- _Y-yes, I like it d-daddy._

\- _Good boy._ \- Hoseok praised as he instructed Jin to lay down on the dining table. When he was all set and comfortable (as much as you can be on a wood table) with his legs up, folded and spread wide, the younger grabbed the whipped cream, shaking it and spraying some on Jin's nipples, belly button and as much as he didn't want to, he slid off the lace panties and put whipped cream all over his swollen dick. He then took some strawberries and cherries, placing cherries on the older's nipples and belly button and strawberries all over his hard-on. He straightened up to look at his masterpiece and frowned. - _Something's missing._ \- He grabbed the whipped cream, shaking it one more time and sprayed some on Jin's mouth, putting a strawberry on it. He looked back, humming satisfied. - _Time to play, kitten._ \- He said with a wide smile on his face as he walked to the man on the table's right side and leaned down to kiss him. They both bit half from the strawberry, sharing the whipped cream as well as they kissed passionately, Jin moaning cause he was feeling so needy and every touch, every kiss from Hoseok brought shivers down his spine. When Hoseok was satisfied with the kiss, he started peppering kisses on Jin's cheek, jaw, neck, sucking particularly harshly on the neck, leaving a dark red bruise, collarbone and finally, nipple. He took the cherry in his mouth and in seconds it was gone, leaving only the stem, which he managed to tie with his tongue. He winked, showing it to Jin and he whined, his dick twitching cause that was so hot. The red haired then dipped down on his nipple, collecting all the cream, swirling his tongue around the nipple, sucking on it, biting it gently.

\- _Hnnnnggg... D-daddy.. Please..._ \- Jin whined, tears prickling at his eyes. He was so aroused and needed more. Much more.

\- _Not yet, kitten. Daddy's hungry._ \- And with that he dipped down on the other nipple, repeating his actions. When he was done with it, he kissed his way down to the raven haired's belly button, eating the cherry, collecting all the cream. Jin's eyes were filled with tears by now, his dick throbbing painfully under all the whipped cream, needing release, moaning like crazy at every single action of the younger's. When Hoseok was done eating the three strawberries placed on his dick, he took the older's whole length in his mouth, sucking off all the cream eagerly.

\- _D-daddy o-oh my God yes hnnnngg..._ \- Hoseok hummed, sending vibrations down Jin's hard-on and he moaned loudly at how good it felt. - _D-daddy please..._ \- Hoseok left the other's hard dick with a loud pop, but continuing to lick it all over.

\- _What kitten? What do you want from daddy?_ \- He asked, swirling his tongue on the throbbing tip, dipping it in the slit.

\- _F-fuuuuck... Aahh.. F-fuck me.. Please daddy fuck m-me._ \- The rapper smirked, leaving Jin's dick wet, throbbing and leaking on his abdomen.

\- _I would love to, kitten._ \- And the vocalist felt relieved, the tears in his eyes dripping down the sides of his head. Hoseok quickly removed all his clothes, throwing them somewhere on the floor and kneeled down before Jin's asshole (a/n that sounds like he's praising it or gonna pray to it or some shit and yes bitch you pray to Kim Seokjin's beautiful, holy ass). Collecting saliva on his tongue, he licked at the entrance, making it wet.

\- _Hnng..._ \- Jin moaned and when Hoseok stuck his sinful tongue in his ass he was burning up. Whatever the fuck magic he was doing with that tongue (a/n Yoongi taught him his tongue technology) it was working and leaving Jin a writhing, needy mess. - _Daddy..._ \- He leaned up to look at the older with a questioning look on his face. - _Just fuck me, please._

\- _Hmm.. As much as I'd love to fuck you like this without even prepping, I don't want to hurt you, baby._ \- Seokjin's whole body shivered at those words cause he has seen Hoseok hard. That one time he walked in on him jerking off. And holy hell it was so big and it left Jin feeling so fucking needy for days, he would just fuck himself with his dildo after waking up and before going to sleep. He would dream and wish that big dick was inside of him. And now it was going to be and wow, he felt as if he could cum right then and there just thinking of Hoseok's magic stick.

\- _O-okay daddy.. But please hurry. I need you inside of me._ \- Those words made little (not so little) Hoseokkie very interested as he twitched between the younger's legs, leaking pre-cum.

\- _Oh my naughty naughty kitten. You have no idea how long I've waited to do this._ \- He decided spit isn't gonna work so he told Jin _"Be right back"_ and ran to his and Jimin's room, thankful the other wasn't there, grabbing the lube from his nightstand drawer, he rushed back to the kitchen where the older was laying obediently and waiting for him with legs spread wide. He quickly got back down on his knees squirting lube on Jin's asshole to which he hissed at. Hoseok was getting impatient so he slowly pushed in his middle finger, collecting lube from his hole, soon after adding his index finger as well.

\- _D-daddy... Hnnnngg.... Aahhh.._ \- He keened at the stretch, it was a little painful at first because of the younger's impatience but the raven haired was getting pretty impatient himself.

\- _Such pretty noises you're making, kitten. Just be careful not to wake the others, yeah?_ \- He squirted more lube on his ass, inserting a third finger and Jin bit his fist, trying to be quiet. Hoseok was moving his fingers slowly, then picked up speed and when he was satisfied with the stretch, he pulled his fingers out, watching the older's asshole clench hungrily for anything.

\- _D-daddy... Please.._ \- Jin begged. Yes, he begged. He had enough of this game and threw shame and everything out the window, he just wanted a dick in his ass, was that too much to ask for?

\- _I'm going to fuck you now, kitten. You ready?_ \- And Jin nodded his head so fast he felt his brain hit his skull. - _So impatient.. So needy. This side of you turns me on so much, baby._ \- He took the lube, coating his dick generously, squirting some on Jin's hole as well and then he pushed the head of his achingly throbbing hard-on in the vocalist's awaiting hole. Jin was in Heaven. Happy tears were rolling down the sides of his head as Hoseok slowly pushed his whole length in. He sighed in relief at the full feeling and soon enough he was accustomed to his size. What? His dildo was pretty big too. But Hoseok was bigger, longer and the older felt so aroused and so happy.

\- _Oh yes.. Fuck yeeeessss daddy please move. Need.. More.._ \- Jin begged, biting his lip and the red haired male obliged moving slowly at first. - _Oh Oh my God.. Seok-- daddy you are so big oh my God aahhhh..._

\- _What a needy kitten._ \- Hoseok reached next to Jin's head where the whipped cream was placed, he shook it and sprayed some on the older's chest. Not stopping his movements, he leaned in and started licking the white substance off.

\- _O-ohh... D-daddy... It feels.. S-so good.. Please.. Faster.._ \- The older started moving down, impaling himself on Hoseok's length and the younger found that so hot he leaned up and watched the older struggle to fuck himself down on his dick the way he wanted. Soon enough he got tired and whined. - _D-daddy.. Need.. Fuck me hard daddy please.._ \- And Hoseok obliged. He started moving in an unforgiving pace, the older almost regretted saying anything. - _OHMYGOD,... OH F---U.._ \- He suddenly remembered the sleeping members and bit his fist again, trying to contain his moans and just bathe in the heavenly feeling of the rapper constantly hitting his prostate dead on.

\- _Kitten.. I'm- Close._ \- He said, grabbing the other's dick and pumping him as fast as he was fucking him.

\- _I'm c-close too daddy, s-so close.. Can I c-cum, daddy?_ \- He asked so innocently as if his ass wasn't full of dick right now.

\- _You're such a good kitten.. Cum baby. Cum for daddy._ \- And cum he did. With a particularly hard thrust from Hoseok on his prostate, Jin was spurting white all over his abdomen and the younger's hand, the other continued pumping him, milking him through his orgasm, the raven's clenching hole throwing him over the edge and he thrusted once, twice, three times and he was cumming, deep in Seokjin's ass. He thrusted a couple more times and when he came down from his high, he pulled the older up and off the table.

\- _T-thank you, Seokie._ \- Jin said blushing, with his head lowered.

\- _Anytime hyung. You're so beautiful._ \- He put his hand on Jin's chin, pulling his head up to face him and kissed him deeply. - _Let's get cleaned up, hyung._ \- Hoseok said, giving him his signature smile and the older couldn't help but smile as well. They walked back to Hoseok's room and showered. Fucked somewhere in between again but showered too.

When they were back in the rapper's room on his bed they just cuddled, smiling happily to themselves.

\- _Hyung, how were my cooking skills?_

\- _Very good, Seokie. Might as well be a chef._

\- _Thank you hyung, that was my favorite ''Eat Jin''._ \- He laughed and Jin hit his abdomen, laughing as well.

\- _Yah!_

\- _Just speaking my mind, hyung. Can we do this again?_ \- As much as he was worried what their relationship was gonna be like now, how would others react and what might happen in the future, Hoseok really liked Seokjin and loved fucking and eating him. He definitely needed more of that.

\- _Sure Seokie. I really liked it. I.... Like you._ \- Jin buried his face in Hoseok's neck, blushing wildly.

\- _I like you too, hyung._ \- He smiled to himself, holding his hyung tightly and they soon drifted off to sleep.

 

 The next morning everyone knew what happened last night since there were cherries, strawberries and whipped cream all over the table and floor. Plus the both males' clothes aaaand the lube on the counter. Some of the others made fun of them and others said _"You guys are nasty"_ but deep inside wanted to do it as well. They were embarrassed as Hell, but also happy to be with each other and to not get judged by the rest of the members for their type of relationship.


End file.
